dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball DA
Note: This Fanfiction is incomplete, and will be finished over time. Note: This story is AU, A.K.A. Alternate Universe. Canon mistakes are to be excused. Prologue Frieza, in his second form, was about to crush the young Gohan. Vegeta and Krillin watched, unable to help. Suddenly, in a flash of light, Piccolo arrived! Vegeta said:- "I remember him. We killed him back on Earth! He was weak. You wasted your wish on him?!" Piccolo replied:- "Listen, we can settle this, you and me, and soon as we defeat this guy..." After Planet Namek's destruction, Vegeta boasted:- "Haha, Kakarot's dead!" This drove Gohan into a rage. He ended up being knocked unconscious by Vegeta, and he was barely saved by Piccolo. This is where our story begins. 'Super Saiyan Saga' Vegeta's Attack "Alright Vegeta, stop attacking the kid. Let's settle this, you and me!" said Piccolo. Vegeta replied:- "Fine Namekian, I promised you a fight while we were on Namek, so a fight you get!" Piccolo didn't say a word. He just rushed forward, kneeing Vegeta in the chest and pinning him to the side of a mountain. Piccolo kicked, aiming for Vegeta's face, but kicked the side of the mountain. Vegeta used the Afterimage Technique!. Piccolo turned around and saw three Vegetas, before getting kicked upwards from beneath. Vegeta said:- "Quadruple afterimage, what do you think?" Piccolo stopped himself in mid-air and launched a destructive wave at Vegeta. Vegeta launched a Galick Gun back at it. Vegeta had a clear upper hand, and the massive ball of ki in the center of the struggle drew closer and closer to Piccolo. Just then, Gohan gained consciousness. He saw Piccolo's struggle, and raced towards Vegeta. He raised his hands above his head and shouted:- "MASENKO-HAAA!!!!!!!" Vegeta saw it coming and used his left hand to deflect the blast, at the cost of losing the beam struggle. He was hit with the full force of a Galick Gun and Destructive Wave. Vegeta, now severely injured, hit the ground. At first he appeared to be unconscious, but, slowly, he rose. He looked up and yelled:- "That was a dirty trick, double teaming me like that, and I will see to it that both of you die TODAY!!!!" He fully extended both arms in front of himself, and used much of his remaining ki in forming a blast. "FINAL BURST CANNON!!!!" The tremendous blast hit Piccolo dead on. He was thrown through the air, trapped in a ball of ki, which then exploded. The smoke cleared, and Piccolo was nowhere to be seen. Vegeta laughed triumphantly. He said:- "Now that he's dead, I can get revenge on the brat for that cheap-shot." He turned, and his jaw dropped. An injured Piccolo was being supported by Gohan. "Please Mr. Piccolo, don't die! Then our whole trip to Namek would have been in vain! Please don't die!" Gohan was literally crying these words out. Piccolo smiled and said:- "Don't worry kid, it will take more than that to finish me off." He staggered forward. "But that doesn't mean we should take these injuries lightly. If I don't get a senzu bean, I might really die. Gohan, you have to fly to Korin Tower and get a Senzu Bean!" Gohan dried his tears and tried to sound calm. He said:- "Don't worry Mr. Piccolo, I'll get you one." He started to fly off, but Vegeta shot a barrage of blasts all around him. He said:- "You're not going anywhere until this fight is over!" Gohan burst into a rage. He flew full force at Vegeta and headbutted him in the chest, cracking his armor. Vegeta was stunned by the blow, and Gohan took the opportunity to land a flurry of quick and strong punches to Vegeta's stomach. Gohan kicked blindly forward, and Vegeta was sent flying. Vegeta stopped himself. He yelled at Gohan:- "You are going to pay dearly for shedding royal blood you half-breed filth!" He rushed forward. Gohan blinked and Vegeta was gun. "HA!" Vegeta hit him from behind. Gohan started to fall, and Vegeta moved with lightning speed underneath him and kicked him back up. When Gohan reached the peak of his ascent, Vegeta spiked him down. Gohan was left unconscious in a decent-sized crater on the ground. Vegeta taunted:- "Not so strong without daddy or the green freak to help you, huh boy?" Vegeta started flying away. "I wonder how long it will take Kakarot to return. He definitely won't be happy about this. And there's no way I can match a Super Saiyan. Unless...I'' became a Super Saiyan! Perhaps I could find a way to steal these Earthling's Dragonballs. But wait, the Namekian! If he dies the Dragonballs will be useless!" Vegeta flew down to Piccolo, grabbed his arm, and started flying. Vegeta didn't know how he would heal Piccolo. The people of Earth were too primitive for healing pods. Then he remembered something Piccolo said:- ''Gohan, fly to Korin Tower and get a Senzu Bean! Vegeta laughed. All he needed to do was find Korin Tower, which shouldn't be too difficult. Revival of the Z Fighters In progress